Light and Dark - Returning of D'ark!
by The D'arkest Y'agami
Summary: Having read the awesome Adventures of Dark Yagami, this is a true sequel to it! Or a spin off I guess... Dark is caught in a conspiracy! is Near to blame? Is Light involved? READ TO FIND OUT!
1. ACTION - The beginning of Darkness

**Light and Dark – Returning of D'ark**

Hey guys, if you haven't read **Light and Dark The Adventures of Dark Yagami** yet you should, or this story might not mayke much sens.

* * *

It was an ordinary day for Dark Yagami wen suddenly the windows explode! Dark ran up and looked, in the street was a car with dark window and leaning out was...MELLO.

"WHAT" roared Dark "I KILLED YOU IN THE LAST STORY!" Mello just rofl'd and fired grenade minigun at Dark, who went for cover.

Dark got his machine sword out and leapt through the window at Mello's car, but quickly Mello did a nitro and dodged him, laughing an evil Laugh. Dark sprint after him at high speed, slicing the grenades Mello was shooting at him with this sword.

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE?" screamed Mello in anger.

"I am the main character" replied Dark with snark "now watch me lampshade even more tropes"

Dark took an artistic licence with nuclear physics and threw back one of Mello's bombs only he made in NUCLEAR BOM and it wrecked Mello's car. Mello leapt out of the car and went all bare fisted monk, but Dark used bigger stick and pulled out a variable length chain. It whipped Mello in the face and he fell over.

"I SHALL RETURN, AND WRECK MY REVENGER!" roared Mello as he got to run away.

"No, you shall die and not even be buried!" loled Dark, killing him.

Dark fell to the ground and became unconscious for no reason he could explain!

In a secret bass in Whales, Near was sitting at his computer.

"Just as planed!" he loled and took out a book. It said...DREAM NOTE.

But Near was in the real world, and he had made Dark DREAM that Mello had come back to life, just as he had planned!

Dark woke up. Was that all a dream, or was that just a lame plot twist made up by the author?

Near got out a pen and wrote again in his Dream Note; 'Shakespeer Attacks!'. This time his plane would be foolproof, and Dark yould be defeated. If he died in the DREAM NOTE he died in...real life!

Dark felt himself drifting to another sleep! He tried to fight it but fell asleep and in his DREAM he woke up in a theatre. Across the stage were three men with rapiers; Edmund, Hamlet and Shakespeer himself.

"Alas poor Dark, now you must be slain" said Shakepeer eloquently, "Edmund, Hamlet, take up thine blades and butcher this wretched cur".

Edmund ran at Dark with improbable fencing skills in full swing.

"There is only room for one magnificent bastard around here!" soliloquyed Edmund "LET'S GET DANGEROUS!"

Dark grabbed a sword form a prop table and duelled with Edmund. Edmund was stronger and more cunning than Dark, so Dark just cheated and went for the groin attack, and Edmund fell.

Hamlet ran forward but again Dark fought unfairly and threw sand in his face. Hamlet's accent lapsed to Scottish for an instant as he swore loudly but then Dark threw him off the stage.

Shakespeer stepped forward, and flash stepped to behind Dark like Riki.

"Fool" said the genre savvy Dark, "everyone knows that Riki is noob hero!" and lunged at Shakespeer. The playwright did a hadouken but Dark countered with sonic boom and punched Shakespeer out.

As Shakespeer fell he pressed a hidden button. A stage trapdoor opened and Dark fell in. He was in a pit below the stage, surrounded by Richard III, Henry V, and Macbeth, who all attacked at once like evil dudes really need to learn how to do. Dark easily killed Richard III with his own sword, then disarmed Macbeth, who then was tripped and fell through some chairs. Henry V whirled his sword like a deadly whirling sword.

"Knave, you shall not best me!" he announced and charged with honour. Dark parried and beat Henry V like Henry V beat the French. With arrows.

Now all his enemies were defeated, Dark felt himself returning to reality.

Dark woke up once again. "now I am sure" he said to himself "that this is a plot against me". He would have to go to...WATARI HOUSE.

* * *

I hope you peeps enjoyed this spin off of Dark Yagami. There will be more chapters soon and maybe even AWESOME OF THE REBELLION may make a cameo who knows?


	2. METAL GEAR DARK

**Light and Dark – Returning of D'ark**

**Chapter 2**

The new adventures continue! Now Dark needs to find the truth of the conspiracy against him! Shout out to Lord Starfish on youtube he reads fanfics like Light and Dark and Awesome of the Rebellion.

* * *

Dark arrived at Watari House in a British taxi. Watari was talking to a man at the gates, and turned when he saw Dark.

"Dark!" he said with surprise "why the bloody buggering hell are you here?" Dark went over to him.

"Watari!" he boomed like a booming bell, "where is...KHOAS?" Watari was very shocked, but he led Dark into the house. Khoas was sitting at a desk.

"DARK" he said, "WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"I need your help to find the plotter" replied Dark. Khoas nodded and took out a Black Book. He opened it and showed Dark what was inside.

"You must go to...PARIS!" he yelled. Dark ran out and stole Watari's car and drove off.

**MEANWHILE IN FRANCE**

Near had moved to his other secret bass in Paris. He had guards who were full robot, and a train and some nuclears. He had also bought some Knightmares from a suspicious man who called himself Awesome. Suddenly a guard ran in.

"SIR, IT'S AN ANGERU!" he yelled, "Wait, sorry, it's only Dark". Near ordered that Dark be thrown in the dungoens!

As Dark arrived at the bass, he was attacked by three full robot guards. The first tried to drill him but Dark set him on fire with a flame thrower he got from Khoas. Two more took out lightsabers and slashed at Dark, but he beat them up with a mop like Spike in Cowboy Bebop. Then the door opened and like a thousdand guards ran out with guns and swords and SWORD GUNS.

"I will use stealth!" said Dark and hid under a cardboard box. The guards were unable to see him and he snack into the bass. The guards were genre blind so they didn't suspect the moving box. Dark came to a room where there were computers and looked at them. They told him the one behind this plot was...NEAR, AND HE WAS NEAR! Dark lost his disguise and ran after Near. Guards tried to shoot him but he did bullet time and dodged them.

He was too late! Near had escaped in a Knightmare!

**TWO DAYS LATER IN AMERICA**

Near was in the White House, with the president. He shot the president with a flintlock! Suddenly green rings went on the president and he came back to life.

"I know what I must do" he droned.

Near then got the Dream Note and wrote; 'Dark is trapped in a maze!'

**BACK IN JAPAN**

Once again, Dark fell over and while he tried to fight the dream he was made sleep. He woke up in the DREAM and saw he was in a maze. Suddenly a nice boat sailed past. Dark was unsure why the boat was sailing on the ground, but it was pretty nice so he stole it and Death Noted the guy who was driving it.

"Now I must escape!" he yelled at the top of his lunges. Suddnely the boat stopped suddenly. Matt was there! Matt went full Bankai and ran at Dark!

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUN TO BE COINTINUED? Please reviouw this franfict!


	3. THE MYSTERONS AND 'MURICAS ATTACK

**Light and Dark – Returning of D'ark**

**Chapter 3**

In thes chepter Dark gets a NEW ALLY and finds what has happened in AMERICA. Reed and revieolw pls.

* * *

Matt charged at Dark with his Bankai on maximum. Dark only just evaded Matt and dived behind a crate.

"I WILL RID THE WORLD OF YOU DARK" roared Matt loudly, "YOU WILL BE DEST-" Dark cut him off with a punch before he could finish his sentence, with a BOOM SMASH BOOM. Then matt activated one of the powers of his Bankai. An 8-bit sprite surrounded him and he got really big! Then he threw a bom at Dark, who dodget quickly. Dark swore loudly.

"I cannot hurt him until I stop that game sprite!" yelled Dark, "I will have to use BIG MODE" He got out a police gun and fired a COP CAR at the 8-bit Matt. Matt jumped out of his wrecked 8-bit and into a TV where he disappear.

Dark turned to continue sailing his nice boat. It went further into the maze and he saw some dudes with rapiers...they were minions of SHAKESPEER! Except they didn't know it. They sprang onto the boat. Dark aimed his police gun. Suddenly, they were all DEATH NOTED.

Ckira appeared in a bus!

"I am hear to help you Dark" said Ckira. Dark had a flashback to the previous story.

"_hello said Ckira trying not to be a creepy dude and failing"_

Dark let Ckira onto the nice boat and they sailed into the center of the maze. There stood a statue of Shakespeer.

"Now I am escape!" roared Dark, and he woke up!

Back in the REAL LIFE Dark wok up in his house. He noe needed to find Near before he could Dream Note him again. Suddenly the door burst open and American soldiers burst in bursting through the door with bursting noise! They grabbed Dark.

"YO COMING WITH US YEAH, 'MURICA!" yelled the leader of the Americans as loud as he could, "FREEDOM IS THE ONLY WAY!" The Americans dragged Dark into a helicopter and flew him to the White House. The President came out but his eyes glowed green!

"Darkus Taylor Yagami, you have offended 'MURICA and will pay the price!" he said with evil face. Dark looked at the president's green eyes and was suspicious. The president took out an EAGLE OF FREEDOM and beate Dark with it.

**MEANWHILE IN TOKYO**

A suspicious guy with hair that was both black and blonde at the same tim walked along the street. He wlaked up to a dude who was doing hte weed. It was...KARL NAGISA! The suspicious man handed Karl some dollars and Karl gave him a book. It was a...GEASS NOTE! Karl nodded and then fired up his Quattro and drove off. The suspicious guy laughed the most evil laugh in the world. Then he got out a key and pressed a button on it. A Knightmare came up to him and he got in and drove off. His identity was...secret!

* * *

WHO IS THIS MAN? READ ON TO FIND OUT!


	4. REVENGE OF THE PLAYWRITS!

**LIGHT AND DARK – RETURNING OF DARK!**

**CHAPTER FOURTH**

**Now the plot of suspicious dude is reveal...and also his IDENTITY**

* * *

The supiscious dude got out of his knightmare at the British place. His writ in the Geass Note; I GET TIME GEASS! Suddenly he had it and wen back in tim!

**BACK IN SHAKESPEER TIME**

The dude went to a theatre and saw Shakespeer. Also Ben Jonson was there, but he didn't care about him. A dude called Volpone tried to con him out of his money, but then he got arrested and it was ok.

"Greet to thee" englished Shakespeer, "wat dost thou wanteth?" Suddenly Ben Jonson was arrested but no one cared.

"I wanteth….a LORD" roared the dude.

**NOW IN PRREESENT DAY**

The dude was now LORD and ruled with an steel fist. All sorts of dudes were getting oppressed by his power and he was big king.

Dark didn't get hit by the president as all the Americans un-timed out of history. Instead he was captive by a bunch of British dudes in red coats.

"Shall we strike this knave?" britished one of them. They all laughed and began to go at Dark but he did a dodge and stole one of thems guns. He shotted them all.

"WELL DONE" hammed a large voice. "YOU HAVE LEARNED WELL FROM BLUD". It was….AWESOME DE BRITANNIA!

"Awesome, I don't know what you did buy I will fix time back to normal!" roared Dark.

"No because I brought some allies from Shakespeer time!" replied Awesome and revealed his new allies. They were Guy Forks, Mosca, Romeo, and King Lear. Also there was Ben Jonson but no one wanted to see him so they put a mask on him so no one would know who he was.

Guy Forks threw a gunpowder at Dark, but Dark dodged and shot him. Guy Forks fell and dead. Mosca tried to soliloquy at him but Dark was too clever to be confused by Mosca's long words and shot him also. Romeo fled like pansy. King Lear was old but he got 100 knights to do the fighting for him! They charged at speed and Dark started fighting them. The King Lear revealed then he had a GEASS!

"I GAVE HIM A KING ROYAL GEASS WITH MY geass note" roared Awesome with evilface. King Lear used his Geass to make the dead Britishes come back to life and attack also! Dark ran at Lear. The old man was weak and Dark easily kicked his head in. The Knights and britishes all vanished.

"NOOOOOOOOOO" no'd Awesome. Suddenly Ben Jonson ran at him. Awesome used his Pirate Geass to make a cutlass, and Ben Jonson took out a rapier and they duelled. Ben Jonson was good at duel and started to win! Awesome used his Geass to make a pirate but ben Jonson revealed HE HAD HIS OWN GEASS!

"OH SHIT WHERE U GET THAT?" surprisedface Awesome.

"From GEASS GIVER M.M!" he rofled, "MARLOWE!"

* * *

**wow such cliffhanger**

**Maybe more GEASS will appear soon?!**


End file.
